The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia-Calibrachoa (Petchoa) referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC017’. Variety ‘SAKPXC017’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in December 2011. The female parent was a proprietary Petunia Hybrida line named ‘GY2-1E-6’ (unpatented), which had a yellow flower color and a mounding plant habit. The male parent was a proprietary Calibrachoa Hybrida line named ‘AM9-83A-1B-2A’ (unpatented), which had a yellow flower color and a compact plant habit.
In December 2011, the breeder made an initial cross between the female and male breeding lines. In January 2012, 34 ovules were obtained and ovule culture was done to rescue the embryo. In July 2012, 5 plants were obtained after the acclimatization process was completed. Segregation in the F1 generation resulted in plants having yellow, cream and brown flower colors with vein and mounding or semi-mounding habits. The breeder selected a plant from the group of plants that exhibited a yellow flower color that was well blooming and had a mounding plant habit. The line was given the experimental name ‘K2013-J-228’.
In August 2012, the selection was vegetatively propagated by cuttings to produce rooted cuttings and plants of the selection were cultivated evaluated in an open field. In November 2012, the breeder observed the selected line to have its distinct characteristics remain stable. In December 2012, the selection was propagated again and plants were cultivated. In April 2013, the breeder confirmed that the distinct characteristics of the selection were fixed and stable. All breeding work was conducted at Kakegawa Research station in Kakegawa Japan. The selection was named ‘SAKPXC017’.